Treat
by Stumble Blue
Summary: Mira goes trick-or-treating without his Papa. Rated M. Possibly disturbing.


Title: Treat

Description: Mira goes Trick-or-Treating without his Papa. Rated M

Eager to send their children down the dark, uneven sidewalks of the suddenly unfamiliar neighborhood, parents rush their little boys and girls out of the house with a quick, "watch out for traffic," or, "don't talk to strangers-" regardless that the door they will knock at will be answered by exactly that. With bright, greedy gleams in their eyes, the children would all sing, "we woooon't!" to the latter. But the only thing they think of is that the strangers behind every lit door will shower them with "_yummy delicious candy that is all mine_."

Some parents, if they find the strength to put on a pair of shoes and a smile, will escort their child to each house, sharing in the spoils of over-priced bat-shaped candy.

However, not all parents are so easy-going when it comes to Halloween. Some parents turn their nose in distaste at the idea of allowing children to bang at the door in the middle of the night – interrupting a warm dinner. And why send your own children out to begin with, they wonder. All Halloween brings is cavities caused by sickening-sweet treats (which cause a horrible, painful diarrhea if eaten too hastily or in too much bulk.)

No. Not all the houses will be lit; but every child in costume will shriek like packs of hyenas, launching themselves up driveway after driveway to scream with painted faces, "trick or treat."

What a senseless Holiday.

...

His wedding dress shimmering, the six year old enters the room with a proud smile on his face.  
>The man on the couch gives a low whistle. "You look stunning. What's the occasion?"<br>Mira scowls slightly. "It's Halloween, Papa!" he reminds him. "I'm going Trick-Or-Treating with you tonight – like we always do."

The man rubs his chin thoughtfully, his bright tawny eyes privately removing each layer of his son's costume... "Well." he says at last, unfolding his legs and rising to stand at attention. "I wish you good luck on your mission."

"You...you're not coming with me?"

Kyousuke smiles and crocks his head a little. "Surely you don't expect me to go with you every year? You're a big boy now, Mira. I know you'll have a good time without me."

"But I'll have an even better time with you..." Mira says imploringly.

"Hm..." Kyousuke looks up at nothing.

"Please...?"

"Ah!" the man smiles down at the boy. "Do you remember the first time you cummed?"

"Uh, yes. But now's not the time-"

"Was I with you when you did?"

"No, I did it by myself in my room." Mira stands straighter, understanding.

Seeing this movement, the man smiles. "Yes. And what else might you learn on your own, I wonder? Maybe...how to tie your shoes...?"

"Knock it off, Kyousuke! I'm not a baby."

"You're a big boy." repeats the man.

Mira grins widely and clutches tightly to the plastic bag, which crunches weakly in his grasp, empty. "I'll get the most candy of them all!" he swears.

The man licks his lips unconsciously. "Greedy, as always." Kyousuke opens the door for his son. "Have a good time, my love."

Carefully lifting the hem of his dress, Mira turns and waves. "I will!" Then he runs off, faster than a dog who has finally broke free from its leash.

With a gentle push of the doorknob, the man closes the door and returns to his nest on the couch. Kyousuke looks at his watch, mentally burning the image in his mind, then turns his attention to the pillow by his side. He plucks the doujin manga out from under the pillow and smiles at the title, one hand already sliding down to his groin.

...

In a mere five minutes, the boy was able to raid twelve lit houses and be rewarded for his rudeness He opens his plastic bag and grins at the slim, but growing collection.

"I need to go get some more!" he tells himself. He begins jogging to another house. There is a single tree in front of the house, and Mira can't help but admire it's brightly-lit glory; clusters of orange lights sag the branches, looking so crudely done that the tree itself seems to be in a sad state of depression; it leans down towards the ground, hoping to snap itself it two and end its own life. The boy's memory of the tree is wiped away as he notices a pair of angels skip away from the front door.  
>Feeling rushed, Mira runs to the door and rings the doorbell, shouting, "Trick or Treat!"<p>

The door is answered by a short old woman using a cane. She smiles with very few teeth at the boy and says, "Oh, such a sweet child... You must be well loved."

The woman slowly turns to the table at her side and, with a shaking hand, claws at the pumpkin bucket. She turns back to him and drops all she was able to grab; a small packet of candy corn, and a single-wrapped pocky stick.

"There you go!" she says in a thick, almost annoyed voice. As if she knew how weak her hands were; as if she knew holding on to just one more piece of candy would have made the little boy's smile brighten. But Mira only gawks at her, unable to look away from the gaps in her mouth.

"Ar-arigatou gozaimasu!" Mira stutters, almost feeling like he should apologize for having rung her doorbell in the first place. That candy probably cost her all the yen she has, he thinks.

The old woman just gives a dismissive wave of her shriveled hand, backs away, and closes the door.

Sighing, Mira turns and walks down the side walk, his eyes downcast. He hears children laughing from every angle; older children snickering as they steal handfuls from the buckets which have a politely written 'please take one' signs above them; loud, drunk shrieks as teenagers make up excuses for their disruptive behavior by claiming they never Trick-or-Treated as children, and were "making up for lost time." He ignores all of these sounds and focuses on the image of his Papa.

Mira's foot catches onto an uneven crack in the sidewalk, which causes him to stumble. Having lost focus, he looks up at the line of houses, the sounds around his slowly returning to his ears. A trio of colorful bunnies run by, giggling, white-knuckling their wicker baskets. Children in capes and tutus twirl around in idiotic circles, trying to impress their impatient but enduring parents.

"Maybe being alone wasn't such a good idea..." Mira thinks aloud. "What does he know, anyway? All he ever does is-"

"Aww, aren't you just a cutie?" says a woman loudly, her frame shadowed by the light pouring out from the open door of her house.

Mira looks up the driveway, curious.

"Come on over here, sweet heart!" she says encouragingly.

He smiles at the woman. She shakes the bowl of candy, wordless, and the boy's smile widens as he begins his ascent, lured in by distinct sound of candy wrappers being tousled in a plastic bucket.

He doesn't see the man walking up from behind him as he reaches into the bucket.

...

What awakes the boy is the steady stream of light pouring out before him; he opens his eyes and doesn't blink thereafter. The bright bulb in the bedroom swings from the metal chain attached to the ceiling; Mira gazes at it with a slack jaw, drool sliding out from his parched lips- transfixed as if the bulb were a woman crawling along a pole with nothing but her naked legs.

The bulb swings; the woman's legs spread open wider, wider...

The low, ironic sound of laughter breaks through the silence, as if someone opened their very first Ken doll and found out that it was- at long last- anatomically correct. "So this is the one?" says the voice in the room.

A woman's voice; familiar, firm: "Yeah, she's the little girl in the wedding dress-"

The man turns towards the corner of the room. "Can't you tell the difference between a fucking boy and a girl?"

"What are you saying?"

"You made me snatch a little boy!-" he looks at Mira, bringing his face closer.

The swaying light reveals in pieces that the man is not wearing any clothes- and he is very hairy.

"Sorry about all this," says the man. "I'm not, uh... heheh... Not used to doing this with boys."

Mira nods, as if understanding. He doesn't notice the chains around his hands and feet, which keep his against the bed.

"Aren't you afraid?" asks the man. "Or are you begging for trouble- wearing that damn dress... turning people on..." The man's voice grows husky, and he raises his hand, which holds his long, lightly crooked cock. His hand rubs it fiercely from end to end, fingernails short and bloody from over-biting.

A woman's voice moans, something shuffles, wood creaks; the sounds of someone pleasuring themself in a chair.

Mira swallows hard. "What are you planning to do?" he asks the man.

"Uuuurh..." the man's eyes roll back into his skull, his lips curling upwards like a wolf. His second hand joins the first in scrubbing the dick, making it stiffen and twitch. He continues in this way until the chair in the corner cracks suddenly, making him inhale sharply and freeze.

"...sorry..." comes the woman's voice, quiet.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mira demands. "Please, I need to get home. I don't like it here."

"Oh, you will." says the man, standing up. He uses his middle finger to collect the semen from the small opening of his urethra. He brings it down to the boy and shoves his finger up one of the boy's nostrils.

The boy cries out in protest, kicking his legs like a baby.

"Take a big whiff," says the man. "that's what you'll be filled with by the time I'm done with you."

_No..._ Mira's eyes widen with reality. _No, I can't be raped... Not like this... Papa and I- our love is sacred... Letting his man do this to me would be dishonoring Kyousuke's trust_!

"I can't let you do this to me!" he pleads, jerking on his chains. "Please let me go. Please! What sort of sick trick is this?"

"Trick?" echoes the man. "No. This is no trick. This is your treat."

He straddles the bed and lowers his large cock at Mira's mouth. Fearful, the boy closes his mouth tightly along with his eyes. The man leans down and runs his tongue up the boy's chin to his forehead, his hot saliva leaving a slug-like trail on his lips and along the bridge of his nose. And for some reason, this calms him down.

Mira opens his eyes. _Papa is tender in that way when he makes love to me_. Mira licks the spit off of his lips, watching the man hovering over him smile hideously. _This man just wants to share his love with me; he won't hurt me_. He just wants to give me a treat. Mira smiles back.

The woman sitting in the chair in the corner begins to pant.

Mira opens his mouth to speak, but the man plugs his mouth-hole with his dick and yells, quite unexpectantly, to "make me cum, you little shit!"

And he's off.

Mira sucks the large malformed creature with as much force as he can; he wants to make this man proud. Mira takes a deep breath with his cum-clogged nose and opens his throat, allowing the dick to glide deeper in. He gags wretchedly, but quickly re-positions his lips so his teeth don't wound the man's sensitive member.

The man grunts unattractively, placing his hands on his hips, not even meeting the boy's eyes. He rocks his hips hard into the boy's face, his ball-sack tapping the boy's throat.

"Know what?" he says over his shoulder. "I think this little prick is enjoying this."

Mira moans some sort of reply, but it is lost in the loud sighs of pleasure coming from the man. He looks at Mira's face and watches his own cock enter, leave, enter, leave, the young child's mouth; the child which doesn't even think about biting his rapist's dick in vengeance.

"You love this, don't you?" sneers the man. "You dirty shit." The man's face twists up suddenly, and he looks strained.

Mira keeps gagging and swallowing his own drool which surrounds the man's cock. But he tries to stop, wanting to know what's wrong.

The man scowls and grab's Mira's head, burying it into his dick.

"Alright kid, you're gonna enjoy this."

The dick in his mouth softens, jerks, and then releases a hot, liquid-acid into his mouth. The piss instantly eating away at his tongue, Mira has no choice but to get rid of it as quickly as possible; he swallows it.

"Aaah..." the man pulls away and steps off of the bed. He moves to the end of it and faces the boy. "Close enough." he says, lifting Mira's dress up over his head.

The chair in the corner rocks loudly, thudding back and forth as the woman thrashes in orgasmic possession.

"Ju-just a minute!" says Mira, his eyes burning, his stomach boiling from the pee. His whole body begins to shake. "I don't feel well..."

The man ignores him, removing the boy's cock out from under his tights. He leans down and licks it, tasting it, then lift's the boy's legs as high as they chains allow before rubbing his warm, pee-coated cock at the boy's anus. He pushes the crunched up hole with one finger, and it opens up willingly. He worms his finger deeper in, feeling around. "Shoot... you're not a virgin, are you... Damn..." He lowers the dress and looks at the child.

"Who the hell is fucking you so regularly?"

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, all Mira can do is blush.

The man shakes his head slowly. "Sick, twisted-"

"Trick or treeeeeeeeaat!"

The woman howls "Aaaaaawwwhh!" then lays still.

Outside, little characters scream in high-pitched fright, then run away blindly, their parents chuckling and waving at the unanswered door in thanks. _One less cavity to fill._

__The room is silent for quite some time. The man, one hand resting tensely on his knee, stares with an mournful expression on his face.

"...Well, one of the reasons I kept you even though you were not a girl is because I assumed you'd be a virgin...but now I don't have any reason to continue."

Mira lifts his head. "So...I can go home now?"

The man leaves the room, saying over his shoulder, "See our guest out the door and reel in a female. You don't satisfy me..."

The woman walks over to the bed and unlocks the chains, hands Mira his plastic bag, picks up the bucket of candy by the bedside, and says, "Please, right this way, darling!"

Once to the door, she shoos him out and closes the door behind herself. Standing in her driveway once more, she gives Mira a huge smile, her face still flustered, sweat rolling down her face. She reaches into the bucket, and Mira opens his bag without thinking, and she drops in a packet of chocolate covered pretzels. "Happy Halloween!" she says cheerfully. Then her smile vanishes and she looks beyond him, searching for her next victim. 

"Uh... Yes. You too! Thank you." Mira turns and runs down the sidewalk towards home.

"Aww man, how long did they keep me tied up? Papa must be worried about me..." He passes by ghosts and robots, anime characters and cupcakes; he dodges the wind, not people, completely seeing through them. 

Once he gets home, he stops running and waits a good full minute to catch his breath before entering the house.

"I'm back!" he announces, walking in his darting eyes, hoping to spot his Papa right away. 

"Did you have fun?" asks his father from the living room. 

Mira walks in and smiles at Kyousuke. "I had lots of fun, Papa! I'm glad you didn't go with me." 

"Well that sounds a bit mean, dont you think...?" 

Mira laughs, then throws his plastic bag to one side, running towards the man who loves him more than anyone else. He leaps onto the couch and snuggles into his father's chest. "You satisfy me; I will always come back to you in the end, no matter what mission I go on!" 

Kyousuke laughs, not seeing how any of that makes sense. 

Doubling over from the weight, the plastic bag falls over, quietly spilling colorful vomit in the corner.


End file.
